Cracked
by The Serene Being
Summary: There are next to no stories of this amazing crossover combo so I’ve decided to try and change that somewhat. AltPower! Taylor What does one do when they become functionally imortal through strange means? Well starting a rebellion ususally isnt ones first thought, but what else are you supposed to do when the world around you is dying?
1. Prolog

**Alright so this an idea I had after seeing nothing of the sort for a while despite all the possibilities. I'm going to try for something a bit serious here so be patient with me. I know I haven't worked on This is Your Pile in a long while. Hopefully I will find some inspiration for that soon. In the meantime I do hope you enjoy this.**

  
Prolog  
\--

I didn't know where I was but I felt safe. It was a relief after what I last remembered. The-- oh god, they'd shoved me in there and left me to die! They all left me to die! I want to scream but found no voice. I start panicking again. No! I did not want to die; not to those three fucking bitches.

Light, sensation, the loss of the safe space, I hadn't even realized I couldn't feel anything but safe. I flailed, expecting to hit the walls of the locker, or worse, a coffin but instead found myself suspended in nothingness. Except...no, it wasn't nothingness. There was light everywhere holding me up warming me as if I was in a crystal case under the sun in summer. It was weird but I found myself calming again somewhat.

It was when I was able to move freely where I wanted it but I missed walking, a floor appeared. Gravity seemed to become imposed, but gently enough for me to touch down instead of falling. I blinked in confusion. What the hell? Where was I anyway? Why did this place seem to become exactly what I wanted? I needed to find a way out. Stairs spiraled up from the floor leading impossibly high.

Okay then… nothing for it except to start climbing then. I started towards the stairs.

The walk to get to the stairs never seems to lessen. As though I was walking in place. Something moved out of the corner of my eye and I turned towards it… it looked like…

Mom?! I ignore the stairs and race towards my mom. I don't notice or care about the tears as they stream down my face. I just wanted to see my mom again. I think that if I'm dead I might just be okay with that if it meant I could be with Mom again. Arriving to where she was, I rushed over to her wanting nothing more than to hug her. I sailed right through her, her form not even flickering. What? No! She hummed and I noticed it's not just Mom; this is my kitchen. There's the table and…

"… and then Emma told the bully that they couldn't mess with us anymore or she would tell her daddy-her daddy was a lawyer and no one really wants to mess with a big lawyer firm like the one her daddy works for, and that my daddy works for the dock workers and they're big and can squish bullies and eat them for lunch," I had told Mom hurriedly, not even having bothered to breathe.

"Taylor that's all well and good but you shouldn't have to resort to threats or violence…"

Oh, I remembered this. Mom told me that if you ignored the bullies, eventually they'd just go away. That sometimes they were suffering in ways you didn't know about and that their bullying was the only way they could find to scream for help. The scene dissolved and skipped. My heart landed in my throat. Oh no, not this again; it was bad enough to live through it once.

"You lied to yourself more than I lied to you."

But wait, the memory leading up to this. It replays, seemingly because I want it to, Emma… she's shaking looking torn and… it resolves when I mention her hair. Oh no… Emma… I shake my head hard. It doesn't excuse what she did to me but on some level, a level I hate, she's still my sister in all but blood… I still care about her.

Jump, skip, scenes flash by bits and pieces of my life displayed for me to live though and regret again. None of them in seemingly any order. The worst ones, the ones where it hurt too much to watch again are pushed away. Mom dying… dad's downfall after it. Emma's betrayal, the...the locker…it's when my life finishes being played out for me in snippits I wipe away my tears and turn back towards the stairs, determined to find a way out again. The walk actually seems to get somewhere this time.

The climb takes forever but I reach the top feeling more at peace and resolute than I had in a long time. There's a mirror at the top, the glass of it tinted in a way that makes my skin look wrong. I scowled some at the too narrow mouth, the eyes that are just a little too far apart. They change, my whole skin becoming smooth without the little blemishes that my life had left me with.

I managed to change my appearance to the way I'd always hoped I'd looked some day. Hell, I even had a little bit of cleavage. It wasn't much but it looked natural and right with my body type. The full sized mirror swung back like a door. I stepped through.

 **AN: This has been Beta'd by the ever amazing Corpse! I have such plans for this story but updates will be sporadic at best. Please follow to keep an eye out I look forward to hearing what anyone thinks.**


	2. Forming 1-1

**AN! Thank you lovely people who have decided this is worth reading. I don't have much to say right now beyond enjoy the first chapter! Oh yeah, forgot this last time but I own nothing but my ideas.**

Forming 1.1

When I woke up it felt like I'd fallen the in the wrong direction. Up rather than down, forwards as opposed to anything else, as it turned out. I wasn't sure where I was, just that I needed to go home to where it was safe and things made sense. A glance behind me revealed a roughly me shaped hole and shrugged it off because, seriously, who dug a hole with a head shape? I started walking. If I could find a road, or sign post I'd be able to make my way back towards Brockton Bay.

Hours and hours I spent walking sticking to one direction; one foot in front of the other over and over again until finally I found a road. I whooped for joy that a sign of civilization was there. I followed the road and came across a sign.

How the hell did I end up in Delaware? Well, at least I knew where I was now. I kept walking along the road, or highway I suppose, this time hoping to find a town or something where I could call and get help. Coming to a small town that proclaimed itself Beach City, I trudged to the nearest building.

The owner, a largish man with rather impressively long hair, looked at me a little strangely when I came in. It was as if he was not sure whether to run away or offer help. I wonder what that's about?

"Excuse me, may I borrow your phone? I don't know how I really got here and am rather far from home."

It takes him a minute, well...less really, to answer.

"Where is home? Is that Homeworld or…?"

Homeworld? What?

"No, I live in Brockton Bay, with my dad and…"

Seemingly confused by that, he grabbed a mirror; apparently keeping one in his van, and turned it towards me.

Wait… why the hell am I blue?! I nearly yanked the mirror straight from his hands, bringing it closer to my face, eyes wide in horror. Snippets from the dream with the floating and light came back, and I dropped the mirror in shock and started to freak out.

"What the hell?! Why am I blue?!" I shrieked, unsure who I was really asking.

Well, more blue veined heavily with green and brown, it was actually rather pretty, but that was beside the point. This was not how I was supposed to look. Panickedly, I grab at my hair and relax a little when I realize it still looks the same. Well mostly. The color is such a deep blue it nearly looks black but it still looks like Mom's.

I broke down, freaking out about how I looked completely different as to how I used to look. The man comes around and gently pats my back as if he's not sure if I'll attack him or not. At least I knew why now, apparently I'm a cape… capes, especially new capes, can be rather dangerous. That he's being kind is probably for the best, in his own mind.

I manage to pull myself together for the most part. He pulled out a rather nice cell phone and handed it to me after unlocking it. I may not be a fan of cellular devices but just then I was grateful. I find the phone app and punch in my house phone number and listen to it ring. Once, twice.

"Hello?" answers my dad, and he sounds really bad.

"Hi Dad." I answer. I can almost picture him straightening out of his slouch, attention grabbed by the sound of my voice.

"Taylor! Where are you? Are you okay? Where have you been?!" He asks, one question after the other, rapid fire style with no chances for me to answer any of them.

"Dad, Dad! I'm okay, I'm in Delaware. No I don't know how I got, here yes I'm fine, no I haven't been kidnapped...I think." I reply down the line of questions. He promises he's coming to get me. Though it will take him a few hours to get here.

Greg, as I learned, offers to take me somewhere safe to wait for my dad. I agree, and after climbing into his van we head off into the town proper, towards the beach.

 **AN: This chapter has been Beta'd by the outstanding Corpse! … yea I went there. But seriously this is a crossover. We're going to see the world of Steven Universe melded with Worm not just Gem!Taylor or other Parahumans . This is also going to be A Single Pale Rose compliant hopefully without many spoilers. I really recommend you catch up in SU if you haven't yet. Very good, and explains quite a lot.**


	3. Forming 1-2

**AN: Ahh thank you all who have reviewed! Those who have followed! Those who have favorited or given kudos! Seeing those little signs that my fic is being seen and read gives me life! In other words it makes me super happy and helps hit me with the inspiration stick quite nicely. Enjoy!**

Forming 1.2

When we get to the the beach, he drove along a somewhat paved path to a house set in the hands of some kind of giant clif statue or something. Oh god, this was so weird.

As we pulled up, a young boy in a red T-shirt came flying out of the house. I smiled some despite the crippling anxiety and confusion still in my chest.

The kid was adorable and looked to be around ten or twelve at most. After him came a rather tall woman with dark skin and an interesting Afro. Probably his mother. But... there's another woman? And… okay what is this? There's three women who come out after him, one of whom is purple.

"Dad!" The boy called, running up and hugging Greg.

"Hey, Stevo," Greg returned fondly, ruffling his son's hair.

"Greg, who is this you brought with you?" The elegant looking woman asked, looking confused at my form still in the van. I wondered how she got that gemstone to stick to her head like that. And also why she would do something like that.

"Oh, that's Taylor, she somehow managed to get lost. She's going to hang out with me until her dad can come get her."

I nod from my spot in the seat hiding under my borrowed hoodie. I'm blue and other than the purple girl they all looked fairly normal and I just…I could hear Emma taunting me even though now I could… what could I do exactly? If I used whatever powers I had on them I'd be labeled a villain and thrown in the birdcage.

"Ugh, why me?" I grumbled to myself.

My head thudded against the dashboard as I realized no matter what happened I was so screwed. I looked up and stop short seeing "Steven" staring at me eyes, shining a little; they looked almost like stars. I'm suddenly snapped from my thoughts at seeing the boy running over.

"Hi! I'm Steven! It's nice to meet you, Taylor."

That's how he launches into fifty questions about Taylor Hebert. I slowly start to relax as I answer them, he's not asking anything really invasive and honestly, it's kinda nice to have someone care enough to ask. It had already been a hell of a day.

The time seems to fly by and before long I hear the roar of Dad's truck as he comes up the beach. I pushed myself up out of the van and rushed over as my dad got out of the truck

"Dad!"

He wraps me up tightly in his arms and I feel him shaking with unshed tears.

"Dad? It's okay, I'm here, I'm okay…" well, not really but how do you tell someone you're a cape now? Not only that, you've also inexplicably turned blue. I knew he would find out, one way or another; it wasn't as if I could hide the dramatic change in my skin color for very long.

After a little crying and consoling, Dad turns to Mr. Universe and starts thanking him for helping me, for keeping me safe, things of that nature. Mr. Universe assures him that it was no problem and that he was happy to help.

They then take a little walk along the beach to talk, my hands hanging by my sides as I watched them. Steven came over and stood beside me before glancing at my very blue hand.

"Are you okay, Taylor?" He asks and I shook my head as I pulled my sleeve up to show him more of my arm. I didn't know what it was about him but I felt I could trust him, more than my own father. Wasn't that a trip, trusting an eleven-year-old more than myself or my own dad.

"I triggered, Steven… I don't know what my powers are but they came with some rather intense changes. I'm taller and I don't think Dad has really noticed anything quite yet. He's far too glad to see I'm mostly okay, I think. There's no way I'll be able to hide this from him and he's going to ask questions that I don't want to answer-"

I cut myself off hands going to cover my mouth and stifle a sob. I felt him hug me before I sank to my knees hugging him back and starting to cry in earnest. God, how long had it been since I allowed myself this? Allowed myself to be hugged and cry. I don't think since I came back from that ill-fated camping trip before high school.

"You should talk to him, just try, he may not have all the answers or any, but family is important." I sniffed hard, pulling myself together, and nodded.

"You're right… it's just hard, we haven't been close since...in a few years. I don't know how to talk to him anymore."

"Start with something. That's all you can really do. Though maybe the blue skin might be a good start. It's kind of obvious." he shrugged a little and I laughed. It wasn't like he was wrong either.

"Thanks, Steven… I really appreciate the support." I did, too. It made everything seem more manageable. To have one person on my side, it felt more important to have him be that support as well.

Squaring my shoulders, I started walking towards my dad, glancing back to see Steven giving me a supportive thumbs up. I briefly returned the gesture and continued on my way, not looking forward to the coming conversation.

 **This chapter was Beta'd by the wondrous Corpse.**

 **A little longer than the other chapters and I do feel this is a good stopping point. I hope you all enjoyed this. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Forming 1-3

Forming 1.3

After my heart to heart with Steven, I wandered towards my father and Mr. Universe to wait for them to finish talking. Mr. Universe noticed me watching and smiled a little, patting Dad's shoulder. He nodded towards me before walking away. I continued in Dad's direction, stopping a little ways away from him. I took a deep breath and pulled my hood back, revealing my very blue face.

"So… I think we need to talk about a few things."

Dad just nodded mutely, his eyes wide and confused. I couldn't really blame him. I sat on the sand with my skirt fanned out around me; sand usually drove me nuts but today I barely noticed it.

"I, um, triggered… and something really bad happened and I'm not ready to talk about it yet, but I will, hopefully. I just… it's not like I could actually hide this for long from you even if I wanted to." I took a deep breath again, studying the sand between my fingers, watching each individual grain flow like water. I didn't want to look up and see his disappointment of the fact that I couldn't actually take care of myself after all.

I was surprised to be pulled into my dad's arms and hugged like he hadn't done in a long long time. It was familiar and comforting. I began to sob against him, burying my face in his coat. I think I'd broken a record for crying. It was what, three times in one day? Hell, I have a lot of baggage built up.

"Taylor, I am so, so sorry that I didn't notice that you were struggling. I haven't been a very good parent since your mother died. I'm so sorry, and I'm going to do better. I promise." He said.

I believed him, and hugged him tighter. I think we both needed this honest conversation if we're going to do better as a family. It will take time and effort but to be a family again instead of strangers who happen to be related and living together will be a welcome change. I decide to start by telling him about the bullying even if I'm not ready to get into the extent of it yet.

"Dad," I say, "I can't go back to Winslow. I've been getting seriously bullied; it's actually part of what caused me to trigger. I'm still not ready to get into all the details yet, but I almost -" I can't continue as panic overtakes me remembering the vile locker once more. I felt like I was going to be sick.

I figured Dad understood because he gave me room and rubbed my back soothingly. I felt safe and knew he wasn't going anywhere. I slowly began to calm down.

"I can't go back, Dad… I won't, that place is a pit and would be better off destroyed than anything else."

I feel him tense and look up. I know that look; it's a look that doesn't bode well for whoever caused it and I have a feeling I know who it's directed towards, all the way back in Brockton Bay.

I should have told him sooner. I should have said something, what the hell had I been thinking? I hadn't wanted to bother him with something so petty at first but then, at some point, it changed to where I felt I couldn't tell him at all. When had it become easier to hide and deal with the pain and the betrayal of my best friend than to go to the one adult I knew would be in my corner? It was going to change. It had to.

During the series of cry-fests, the sky had grown dark. I laughed a little because of that. It's nice to laugh again, especially for something as silly as having sat outside for long enough for the night to have come fully out. Dad laughed too and Mr. Universe comes over smiling.

"Well it looks like it got pretty late on us. Do you folks need a place to stay for the night?"

AN: And cut! We'll pick this up again with the next chapter. This has been beta'd by the ever everfiscant Corpse!


End file.
